Blood, Sex and Booze
by HippyWhippy
Summary: 'No one's really happy anyway. It's not human.' -Billie Joe Armstrong. Kiryu really does love Yusei, and he's going to break him to pieces if he has to, just so Yusei will love him back.
1. Blood, Sex and Booze

I don't think there's anything too explicit in this chapter, but there might be later. We'll see. I do not own _Blood, Sex and Booze_. That pleasure belongs to Mr. Billie Joe Armstrong of Green Day. If you don't listen to Green Day, I advise that you do. They're awesome.  
I don't own 5D's either. If I did, Crow and Yeager would be a couple.

...

...

That was a joke, I quite like Atsuko and Yeager. Their son is adorable.  
Anywho:

* * *

_Waiting in a room  
__All dressed up and bound and gagged  
__To a chair  
__It's so unfair  
__I won't dare move, for the pain  
__She puts me through is what I need  
__So make it bleed_

Yusei groaned, lifting his head. He tried to move and found he couldn't. He opened his mouth to yell but soon discovered he couldn't do that, either. Probably because of the gag in his mouth, and the handcuffs on his wrists.  
The last thing he remembered was going to bed; He'd writing a note for his friends, telling them how sorry he was. He'd been planning to commit suicide when he woke up the next morning. But, here he was. Still dressed in his tight leather biker pants with no shirt, just as he'd gone to sleep. He was tied to a chair, so he'd hardly sleepwalked. –Maybe he'd already died, and this was hell…?  
He flinched as a light switch was flicked on. It cast a dim glow around the room –it looked like some kind of basement- and highlighted the man standing in the doorway.  
"Kiryu!" He yelled, although it came out a little more like 'Ear-Wuw'. He strained forward against his bonds at the sight of his old friend. Kiryu looked the same as he had last time they'd duelled, with strange eyes and a red criminal mark.  
First thing Kiryu did was slap him across the face. "You _idiot_!" He screamed. "I can't believe you were going to kill yourself! You're just lucky I came to get you yesterday instead of waiting another week like Misty suggested- I DID NOT COME BACK FROM THE DEAD TO SEE YOU DIE, YUSEI YOU MOTHER FUCKER." Yusei cringed; he gave up on trying to speak. Honestly, he expected another blow. But none came. Kiryu just panted and glared at him before grinning. "Good to see you up. Did you miss me, Yusei?" He laughed.  
Yusei just stared. Kiryu was standing in front of him, so close and alive. Subconsciously, he breathed in Kiryu's sent. –How he'd missed it!  
But then reality struck him- Kiryu had kidnapped him! Now he was bound and gagged god-knows-where.  
Wait, _why _was he bound and gagged?  
He looked down at himself questionably, and Kiryu's grin widened. "I don't think you're in any position to be asking questions, traitor. But don't worry, you'll find out sooner or later."  
He laughed again, that same wild laugh. Yusei had only ever heard it in movies, when the villain had the hero cornered in a basement. Then again….  
"Let's play a little game." Kiryu suggested gleefully, kneeling between his legs. "If you do as you're told and answer some questions for me, I'll answer some questions for you, okay?"  
For a moment, Yusei considered it. Kiryu was crazy; that much was blatantly obvious. Yusei wasn't dead yet, and Kiryu had _barely _been violent towards him at all. So, for now, he seemed relatively safe. He nodded.  
Kiryu's grin widened even more, and it was starting to creep Yusei out a little. "Okay, to begin with, I have a question. Are you scared of me, Yusei?"  
It took him a while to answer. Truthfully, yeah he was. He was completely immobilised while his psychotic ex-best friend stood over him. But, really, right at that moment, there was nothing to be scared of. …Apart from the aforementioned things. He shrugged his skinny shoulders.  
"Not really?" Kiryu asked. "Alright then, we'll see about that. Next question; Do you know why you're here?"  
Yusei nodded. _Because you think I'm a traitor_.  
To his surprise, Kiryu leaned forward a little and kissed his chest. Yusei suffered a moment of panic. _What are you doing! Stop it!  
_Kiryu shook his head slowly. "You promised me you'd do as you were told and be good, didn't you?"  
Yusei's shoulder slumped. What was Kiryu's game? What did he accomplish by doing this? Yusei bit back a moan as Kiryu resumed the gentle kisses all over his chest. He had so many things that he wanted to say, like 'stop', 'don't do this' and 'maybe just a little lower'. Instead, he just groaned, low in his throat. Suddenly, Kiryu bit him. It was a sudden change from gentle loving to passionate pain, and for a moment, Yusei wasn't sure what was going on.  
"I have one more question." Kiryu pulled the gag from his mouth. "….Are you enjoying this, Yusei?"

The first question out of Yusei's mouth was an obvious one. "_What're you doing_?"  
Kiryu just grinned. "Are you sure you want to ask that? You only have a few questions, you know."  
Yusei changed subject hurriedly. "Where am I?"  
"You're in the cellar of my humble home. Do you like it?"  
Shifting uncomfortably, Yusei hung his head. "Why did you bring me here?"  
"Hm." Kiryu smiled. "You betrayed me, Yusei. You even tried to give yourself up for me, and that's the thing; Team Satisfaction never gives up. But I'm not mad anymore, so it's okay. I don't want you do die, either. That's why you're very allowed to do something stupid like what you were going to do last night.  
"You're here because I want you, Yusei. You're not my friend any more, nor my teammate or even my ally. What does that make you? An object. You're ownable, and you're also _Mine_. Don't you forget that."  
Now, Yusei was getting scared again. "What do you want from me? What…. What happened to you, Kiryu?"  
Kiryu leaned close. His breath smelt like strong mint. "I went insane for you, Yusei. I died for you, and I came back. For. You. You owe me big time. When I died, I had a wish. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to strip away your clothing and taste your sensitive flesh." Yusei shuddered as Kiryu's words sent heat straight to his groin. "I wanted to be _with _you, Yusei. As an entity. I wanted our bodies to be together. But at the same time, I wanted to wring your pretty little neck."  
Kiryu moved closer. "I'm going to break you, Yusei. I'm going to make you love me, and break you, just like I broke. Maybe if you loved me like I love you, you'd understand."  
"But Kiryu…" He wanted to cup his cheek, but he couldn't. "You never told me. If you had, I could have told you all along I love you."  
"Liar." Kiryu hissed. "You're only saying that because you're afraid. You don't even understand how much I love you. But you will."  
Yusei shuddered as Kiryu kissed his stomach, getting lower and lower. His hands were skidding up and down Yusei's calves, and while he'd found it uncomfortable at first, he actually started to find it quite nice. Higher and higher they went, until he had one squeezing the inside of his thigh, the other holding onto his knee to keep himself steady.  
"Because you're scared, I'm going to pleasure you. But only for tonight. You're going to have to learn to be good and do as you're told hereafter, okay?"  
Yusei's eyes widened, but before he could question, Kiryu smoothly ran a hand over the slight bulge in his jeans. (It had been barely noticeable before. How'd he even pick up on that?) Yusei thrashed a little, tugging at the cuffs. "Stop! No!" Soothingly, Kiryu shushed him, and tears prickled at his eyes. "Kiryu, no. I don't like this! Please don't do this."  
"You think the people who raped me cared if _I_ enjoyed it, Yusei? You're lucky I'm me, and not someone else. I'm not going to hurt you, it going to feel good. You'll love it. Besides, your body is responding more honestly then you are."  
It was true. Yusei's cheeks burned red as Kiryu fondled him, and the blood rushed to his groin. "Kiryu… please…."

_I'm in distress, oh mistress  
__I confess so do it one more time  
__These handcuffs are too tight  
__You know I will obey, so  
__please don't make me beg  
__For blood, sex and booze you give me..._

Please don't, please hurry, he wasn't quite sure, because right at that moment, Kiryu unzipped his pants and freed his erection. He strained against the handcuffs, but they were too tight to do anything. Kiryu's moist tongue slipped out from between his lips and licked a single strip up his dick. He kissed and licked it, his actions making Yusei feel dirty. "S-stop…"  
But it was only half-hearted, because truthfully, he was really aroused by the sensations Kiryu was giving him. –And then Kiryu took him in his mouth, and Yusei started thrashing again.  
No, no, no. He couldn't let the good feelings cloud his judgement. This was wrong. He didn't want it. He yelped when Kiryu drew back his hand and slapped him across the face.  
It was sharper than last time, and he felt his cheek sting. "Y-you said you weren't going to hurt me!"  
"Feels good, huh?"  
Once the sharp pain stopped, Yusei had to admit that another sensation came with it, and he hung his head. Despite the fact that he was exposed, Kiryu moved back down to his chest.  
Yusei felt mortified because of the disappointment he was feeling. –He didn't want this! ….But Kiryu's lips on his body just felt so goooooood. He let out an involuntary gasp as Kiryu took one of his nipples in his mouth and gently sucked and massaged the sensitive nub with his tongue causing it to become erect and, to Yusei's embarrassment, he moaned and pushed himself closer. Kiryu seemed incredibly pleased by the aroused noises he was making, and focused on making him cry out again, sucking and rubbing it harder, forcing another pleasured sound from Yusei. Kiryu shifted his attention to his other nipple, toying with the already abused one with his hand.  
Yusei's dick was in desperate need of some attention, and he involuntarily rolled his hips. _Please don't stop…_ he thought, and he hated himself for that. In one last desperate try for self-defence, Yusei squirmed, but it was hardly enough to interrupt what Kiryu was doing. A soft pinch to his nipple stopped that, but much to his horror, Kiryu seemed angered by his pathetic attempt to struggle. He bit Yusei's nipple, not enough to really hurt, but enough for him to freak out a little. (I was _not_ a good sensation. Really. Not even a little…)  
"This is what happens, Yusei." Kiryu pressed his tongue against the nub. "If you misbehave, you will be punished. –But I suppose you might actually like that, wouldn't you?"  
Yusei's eyes watered. Kiryu was right; Kiryu was more-often-than-not always right. Fuck.  
Suddenly, Yusei released, spilling hot come all over his own stomach. Kiryu looked down, unimpressed. He pulled Yusei into a kiss, harshly biting his lip. "I didn't say you could come, did I?" He tsked. "Naughty boy. I didn't want to have to punish you on your first night, but now you've gone and forced my hand." Kiryu didn't sound even slightly sorry.  
"This is your punishment game, see? If you fail this, you'll spend the night in here. Alone. –And you'll be punished. But if you do as you're told, you can join me upstairs."  
Yusei didn't _want _to join him upstairs; He wanted Kiryu to just let him go so he could wash away the horrible embarrassing feeling he had. Despite this, he nodded. "O-okay."  
Kiryu's lips moulded around him perfectly, he slid his head down, slowly swallowing Yusei, looking up at him and watching his face contort in a sort of embarrassed pleasure. "You're not allowed to come."  
Yusei's eyes widened. "Until when?"  
"Until I say so." He kissed the tip, and Yusei whined. "You can beg for it, if you really want. I might let you, then. Call me master, we'll both enjoy that."  
His cheeks were so flushed, Yusei was surprised there was any blood left anywhere else in his body. Kiryu shamelessly suck with expertise, until Yusei felt the familiar pressure building up in his stomach. He shook his head, but Kiryu didn't seem to notice, his swirling tongue focusing more on one part of Yusei's dick. "K-kiryu!"  
"I didn't say you could come." Kiryu chastised.  
Yusei fucking _hated _begging. "Please…"  
"No."  
He took a deep breath. Seriously? "But… _please_?" He simpered. He couldn't help it. He was scared of what his punishment might be. "Please, Kiryu. I need-"  
Kiryu pulled back a little more, grinning evilly. "Like I give half a fuck about what _you _need."  
Okay, just begging wasn't working. Although Yusei's mind screamed in protest, the words were out of him mouth before he could help himself. "Please, master. Please I need to come, I have to…" He trailed off, bucking his hips a little as he orgasmed. Kiryu was caught in it, and he raised an eyebrow at Yusei, semen dripping on to his lips.  
"The fuck was that?"  
Yusei winced, horrified at his own actions. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it."  
Kiryu licked his lips. "On the plus side, that was actually quite enjoyable. Who knew you could take it like a whore?" Blushing furiously, Yusei felt his eyes prickle with tears once again. Ignoring these, Kiryu harshly pulled him into a kiss. Yusei could taste himself; It was quite disgusting. "Well, looks like you're sleeping down here alone tonight. Not to mention, it's only 11 o'clock. You've got all day to wallow in self-pity."  
He stood, wiping his face. "Kiryu…" Yusei whispered. "Why are you doing this to me? You don't have to rape me."  
Kiryu growled. "I don't give a fuck, Yusei. None of the people who raped _me _in prison had to do it either, did they? This isn't even bad. You should see the scars they left on my thighs. Do you feel cheapened by it? Do you feel like a slut? You should. You should have seen the look on your face. You love it. You love being dominated."  
"Shut up! That isn't true!"  
"But it is and you know it, shooting star." He laughed. "The sooner you accept that the better. I died for you, Yusei. I can never be happy, because of you. The least you can do for me is not come prematurely."  
Tears poured down Yusei's face. Why was Kiryu always right? "You're right, of course. I'm so sorry, Kiryu. I never wanted you to die. I wanted to keep being with you. I wanted to go about like we were. I loved working under you." He sobbed. "I didn't want you to die. I wanted you to be happy. I was going to kill myself for you. I deserve it. I deserve that and I deserve whatever punishment I get. You shouldn't keep me here. You should kill me while you have the chance."

_Some say I'm disturbed  
__But it's what I deserve, another lesson  
__To be learned...from a girl called kill  
__My head is in the gutter  
__Thank you sir, strike up another mandolin  
__Of discipline  
__Throw me to the dogs  
__Let them eat my flesh down  
__To the wood  
__It feels so good_

Yusei was so busy bawling his eyes out, he didn't even see Kiryu get up and leave.  
Kiryu was so confused! Yusei was suffering, but it wasn't because of him. –It was _for _him! With a sigh, he fell onto his bed. More than anything, he wanted to bring Yusei up to be with him. He wanted to strip Yusei of his clothes and pleasure them both, properly, without the use of bonds.  
But Yusei had to learn. If he was disobedient, he wouldn't be allowed such pleasures. A grin came to Kiryu's face as he thought about Yusei, naked except for a collar, crawling around on all fours like a good obedient dog.  
He really did love Yusei, despite everything. He lusted for him as well. He was just so perfect…  
And soon, Yusei would come to love him back. But once again, Kiryu was struck with confusion. Yusei really did seem sorry. Maybe he already love Kiryu a little? He hoped so.  
He liked the thought of Yusei thinking about him.  
Below ground, Yusei was equally as confused. Kiryu had gone to a lot of trouble to kidnap him, and then immobilise him. He could have had his way with him any number of times by now. –But instead, he focused mostly on pleasuring Yusei. Kiryu hadn't even touched himself once. Yusei sniffled noisily. What was it he had said? '_I'm going to pleasure you. But only for tonight. You're going to have to learn to be good and do as you're told hereafter'_. He swallowed thickly.  
…So…. Kiryu was going to come back.  
He pushed away the thought. Of course he was! He should be thinking about means of escape!  
But all he could think about was the wonderful feeling of Kiryu marking his chest with slightly painful yet satisfying love bites.

* * *

Did I do okay? I've never really gone into anything with dominance like this before. I've also never written a songfic before. Is this a songfic? I'm not quite sure.  
Anyone who knows my writing style would know I'm not good with unhappy endings, so we'll see where this takes us. Reviews would be really nice. I know I always say that, but with this fic, especially.

I know in the song it says 'Mistress' and 'She' but that can't be helped. Oh well.


	2. Stuck With Me

Chapter 2! Who's Excited?  
No...? Well, I don't blame you.  
Fortunately, I have my priorities in order, so instead of doing an assignment, I wrote this. It's only a thousand or so words shorter than the last one.  
(If anything, I should be working on _Fated To Be __Rivals_. *Sigh*) There will be actual sex one of these days, I promise.

* * *

"You know the rules, shooting star. You'd better not orgasm."  
Yusei hated not being able to see; with the blindfold on, it felt like Kiryu's hands were coming out of nowhere, stroking, pinching, touching. Part of him actually enjoyed it, but admitting that to Kiryu would be admitting defeat. He yelped as he felt something cold rub across his stomach. "You don't like the ice?"  
"It's…. cold." He said, stating the obvious.  
Kiryu licked the little wet patch on his stomach, replacing the cold with the heat of his tongue. Yusei shuddered. Kiryu was constantly shifting between sensations, putting Yusei on edge. He'd run the edge of a knife against the flat of his stomach, and then, when Yusei was prepared for pain, Kiryu would lean forward and lightly kiss at his neck instead. It drove him crazy! –Not only that, but it had been three days, and Kiryu hadn't actually had sex with him yet.  
At the thought of that, Yusei blushed. Another thing he would never admit: How much he _wanted _Kiryu. It was going to happen eventually, why delay the inevitable? That was the logic he thought of, whenever he got that sick feeling in his gut when he realized how disgusting he was.  
He couldn't bring himself to hate Kiryu's actions. Or Kiryu.  
The only person he hated was himself.  
"Please, Kiryu. Please let me come! I need it…"  
Kiryu laughed as Yusei trailed off. "You've not succeeded at this once, Yusei. Just a while longer." Out of nowhere, his hand pressed flat against Yusei's crotch. He cried out, because it was becoming to be too, too much. "Please!"  
"Please, what?"  
Yusei bit his lip to the point he thought it would bleed. "Please, master."  
He could feel the hot pressure building up inside him, and he knew any moment now he would orgasm; He didn't want to spend another night in that horrid cellar!  
"You can come."  
Lifting his hips and rubbing his bulge against Kiryu's hand, Yusei whined and came. He panted, and Kiryu grinned at him. "You did it."  
"I did it!" He cheered triumphantly. "I can finally get out of this horrible cellar!" Maybe he could actually pull of an escape if he wasn't tied up-  
"Nope."  
He froze. "What do you mean 'nope.' You said, if I did as I was told, I could be with you upstairs." He could only imagine what the house they were in looked like. Had Kiryu personalized it? Or was it just the first secure house he came across?  
Kiryu grinned smugly. "Yes, but that was on the first night. You failed three more times after that. The reward is different now."  
Yusei growled. "Kiryu-!"  
"I wouldn't backchat, Yusei." He tugged sharply at his hair. "You wouldn't want me to spank you, would you? Actually, maybe you would."  
It had been three days; Yusei knew where Kiryu was going. "What's my reward then? ….Master." He added.  
Kiryu laughed. "Good boy! Maybe you'll learn faster than expected. You get a shower, but after that, you're coming back down here."  
Yusei considered this; It wasn't so bad. He got to wash off three days' worth of cum, and he could scope out the house, and perhaps find a means of escape. He nodded silently, and Kiryu undid the binds that kept him bound to the chair and even loosened his handcuffs a little. Discreetly, he tried to slip out of them. He couldn't.  
"Why haven't the others come looking for me yet?" he asked quietly, as Kiryu led him upstairs. Surely, _someone _would be looking for him. Crow or Rally or even maybe Jack.  
With a sadistic chuckle, Kiryu jostled him a little. "You left that note, remember? They all think you went and jumped off the bridge or something."  
If his hands were free, Yusei could have facepalmed. That was dumb of him; if anything, his friends would be looking for a corpse.  
Kiryu's house _was _personalized, but not in any way that Yusei had imagined. The windows were covered in thick, black-out curtains. It was pretty much dark, except for one light. Not much better than the cellar. –But, as Kiryu led him up another flight of stairs, to the bedroom with an En suite, Yusei couldn't help but notice the beautiful, four-poster bed with crimson and indigo blankets and silk sheets. His face flushed as he imagined Kiryu fucking him senseless on it, but he pushed those thoughts away.  
If he couldn't escape, maybe he'd just find something sharp and impale himself on it.  
Kiryu had a way of making him think those things; it was probably the way he touched Yusei, or maybe even the way he swayed him narrow hips when he walked. His walk was tight and almost… cute. Yusei tried to pay no attention, but after three days of nothing but sex, it was hard to focus on anything else.  
The bathroom was as antiseptic as a brand-new coffin. Kiryu being as sadistic as he was, Yusei kind of imagined the tiles to be stained black from chemicals or red from blood. Not so white and clean he could see himself in them. Kiryu did not leave after he led Yusei in. He leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed expectantly. With an eyebrow raised, he said, "Strip."  
Obediently, Yusei did as he was told. There was a large, well-lit mirror above the sink, and he got his first good look at himself. His chest was absolutely covered in marks and love bites. So were his shoulders, and his neck. His hair was a little droopy, but aside from those things, he looked fine. Kiryu stepped forward, rummaging through a drawer under the sink.  
"You'll be needing toothbrush. That isn't optional, I honestly don't want to kiss you at the moment…"  
Yusei glared at him. Kiryu was being to… defenceless around him. Wasn't he worried that Yusei would attack him? Obviously not.  
He straightened suddenly, pulling off his shirt. It was a sort of belly-top thing, and off it came, his fingerless gloves after, and then his pants. Yusei couldn't help it. He stared.  
"We're going to shower together." Kiryu told him smugly, undoing the handcuffs.  
As soon as he came into contact with the warm water, Yusei moaned. His muscles were stiff from sleeping sitting up on a hard chair for three days. The warm water soothed them.  
To his surprise, Kiryu's hands pressed flat against his back, applying pressure. "K-Kiryu, mmmmmm…."  
He massaged Yusei with surprising gentleness, and Yusei allowed his head to loll back, moaning. Apparently, Kiryu wasn't the only one who got caught off-guard. Yusei quickly forgot all about escape as Kiryu's hands worked over his body. Suddenly, his legs were kicked out from under him, and he fell painfully to his knees.  
He looked up at Kiryu with a mixture of surprise, fear and… expectancy.  
"I'm afraid all your moaning has got me a little worked up." He grinned. "I've been nice; I've taken care of you for the last three days. Now it's your turn. Pleasure me." He ordered.  
Yusei would hardly call what he'd been doing 'nice' but regardless, he did as he was told. He kissed the tip of Kiryu's arousal. He felt dirty and inexperienced, but he could easily copy what Kiryu had been doing to him. He swapped between moving his mouth up and down Kiryu's dick, pumping at the base where he couldn't reach and licking along the underside and over the tip, all while his other hand gently fondled Kiryu's balls, cupping them. Kiryu was pretty highly-strung, as he'd been denying himself satisfaction for so long.  
Yusei pushed himself a little, trying to take Kiryu deeper, and he felt hands fist in his hair as Kiryu pumped his hips, meeting Yusei's actions.  
"I'm going to come." He said calmly. "Swallow it."  
Yusei did as he was told.

"You know, it's actually possible to train you to orgasm."  
Yusei, who was drying his hair, stopped to look at him. "What?"  
Kiryu grinned. "You know those dancing bears (1), how they associate music with pain?" From the look he was giving him, Yusei obviously had no idea. "They catch a cub, and put it on a hot plate. They play music, while it lifts its feet to try and stop the hurting. Actually, there's a lot more to it than that, but it's quite sadistic, even by my standards. –So whenever they hear music, they think their feet are going to hurt, so they 'dance'."  
"That sounds awful. What does it have to do with my orgasms?"  
Kiryu waved him away. "It was just an example. All I'm saying, it's possible to train you to orgasm on command by learning to associate something with pleasure."  
Yusei stared at him disbelievingly. "Like a hot plate?"  
With a chuckle, Kiryu said. "Like a word. Or a ring (2). Every time you feel aroused, you could wear a ring. After a while, you'll start to feel turned on _because _of the ring."  
Unsure of what to say, Yusei just nodded. "Um, I guess."  
"Depending on how submissive you are, it's even possible to have a word." Kiryu continued. "-Whenever you orgasm, I could say the word 'Satisfaction'. Sooner or later, you'll start orgasming whenever the word Satisfaction is mentioned."  
Yusei frowned. "But that would be unfair. Satisfaction is like, your favourite word."  
Kiryu shrugged. "It was just an example."  
Yusei knew that if he went back down to the cellar, he'd never escape. Not only was it completely closed off, but Yusei was starting to get all-too-addicted to Kiryu's touches.  
When in action, it was easy to ignore the feeling of shame that he got when he was with Kiryu. When he was left alone, however, the feeling returned to him.  
On a whim, he dropped to his knees in front of Kiryu, still completely naked. "M-Master…" He simpered.  
Kiryu raised an eyebrow, pulling at the drawstring of his pants. It was hard to imagine Kiryu in anything but his creepy Dark Signer outfit. And yet, there he was, clad only in black tracksuit pants. "What do you want?" He wasn't stupid; Yusei would only ever suck up to him if he wanted something.  
Moving close, Yusei basically clung to Kiryu's leg. "It'll cold and dark in the cellar, you know. I don't like it down there. I'd rather be here with you… _master_."  
He practically purred that last word, and although Kiryu clearly wasn't buying into it, he froze. Yes, that was Kiryu's weak point. Sex, and everything that came with it.  
Shaking his head, Kiryu held his ground. "No. You haven't learned your lesson yet."  
"But Kiryu…" He whined. "Please?"  
He rubbed himself a little against Kiryu's crotch. Finally, Kiryu sighed. "Fine. You will sleep with me. But you're not allowed to wear clothes. Ever. Got that?"  
Sick bastard. "Sure thing!" He agreed enthusiastically.  
As soon as he and Kiryu fell onto the bed together, Yusei's tired muscles screamed with agreement. Kiryu wrapped an arm around his bare waist, pulling him close. Kiryu was warm; it was nice. For a fraction of a second, he actually considered staying there.  
For a while he did. Seconds merged into minutes, and he lost track of time. He rolled over, but Kiryu still pulled him close, spooning him. Yusei could have laughed.  
He really did miss Kiryu, though. He'd always had a sort of… crush on him. Back in the team satisfaction days, he would have given anything to be hugged by Kiryu like he was. –But he never wanted this. He never wanted to be kidnapped, or raped, or kept in a cellar for three nights while Kiryu handfed him everything.  
The Kiryu he'd always liked (Loved), would never have done any of that.  
_Finally_, his brain actually processed what had been happening. His friends thought he was dead. –_He'd been raped_. Multiple times. He felt panic bubbling up in his chest.  
The shock had only just worn off, and he was finally seeing everything in light.  
He had actually _sucked Kiryu's dick_. Why? Because he was _told _to.  
Disgusted with himself, Yusei quietly slipped out of the bed. He was amazed at his own silence, he groped for his pants and tip-toed down the stairs. He couldn't help but think '_Sorry, Kiryu_' as he approached the front door.

* * *

Gasp! Yusei, how naughty of you, running out on Kiryu like that! :D  
Reviews are always good, you know the drill. I promise the next chapter will be better than this.

(1) : Dancing bears were banned in India in 1972 but there are still over 600 on the streets. The method they use is _very _sadistic, and involves a lot of animal cruelty. I don't want to go into detail, but it's very painful for the cubs.

(2) : It _is _actually possible to train your partner to orgasm. With a _lot _of time and patience and work, it's often possible to train your partner to orgasm _whenever they hear a certain word._ Like, in the mall, in the office, anywhere.


	3. Dominated Love Slave

Urgh. This seems a little rushed. I didn't mean for it to be so long either….  
Oh well. If you're actually bothering to read this, thank you. :D

Kiryu caught him, of course.  
Not once in the three days he'd been there had he seen Kiryu eat, or relieve himself. He didn't even need to breathe, so kissing was a lot harder for Yusei than it was for him. It made sense that he didn't sleep, either. Yusei was nearly to the front door when there was a loud _crack_ and something white flashed behind his eyes. When he woke up next, he was tired to the chair again, and his head was throbbing. Kiryu clearly wasn't happy. "You're a _real _piece of work, you know that?" He glared. "Look at all the trouble I'm going through to make you happy, and you're just trying to run away? I love you, so much. Why can't you see that?"  
He hesitated. "Kiryu, I do-"  
"No, you don't!" He screamed, drawing his hand back and slapping Yusei hard across the face. He winced at the pain. "You said that before, but you're lying! If you really loved me, you wouldn't try to run away!"  
"You're keeping locked in a cellar!"  
"You killed me! I thought this be would be better than _that_!"  
He pulled a leather belt out of seemingly nowhere, whipping him across the back with it. Again and again, Kiryu hit him. Yusei didn't even feel it at first. All he heard was the loud _snap _as it made contact with his skin, and _then _it started to hurt. Oh, how it hurt! Being lashed across the back with such a painful thing. Kiryu dropped the belt after about five minutes. Yusei's back stung, and he breathed heavily. "Kiryu, I love you. Believe me. But… I love what you were before. Not _this_. This isn't you." Tears were prickling behind his eyes, but he willed them to go away. Kiryu slapped him again. His cheek stung. But instead of saying anything, he felt himself yanked painfully off the chair. Kiryu pushed him upstairs, and he face planted on the bed, hands still bound. He rolled over, and Kiryu crawled up his body, straddling his waist. "Kiryu, what are you- _Stop_-!"  
Holding up a hand to silence him, Kiryu closed his eyes, and concentrated. Yusei panicked, because Kiryu's skin rippled, and suddenly it started to change colour. It went from chalky white to a more healthy looking colour. His criminal mark turned yellow, and when he opened his eyes, they were the same colour they used to be. Kiryu was back to normal. He smiled at Yusei. "Is _this _what you want?"  
"K-Kiryu…."  
Kiryu leaned down and kissed him, long, hard and rough. Then, he pulled back and wrapped his hand around Yusei's neck. "I was always like this, you spoilt brat. Looks don't change anything." He squeezed his neck, and kissed him again, and Yusei felt himself kissing back, despite the desperate need to breathe. "Do you really love me?"  
Yusei nodded, as best he could with Kiryu choking him.  
"Prove it. This is your punishment game."

His neck hurt from where Kiryu had grabbed him. Actually, he was hurting a _lot_. Kiryu wasn't very well lubricated, and sex was rough. Regardless of that, he clung to him tighter. "K-Kiryu…" He whined. Mercilessly, Kiryu pounded his prostate. He yelped, throwing his head back while Kiryu ravaged his neck with light kisses and vicious looking bites. Yusei was so torn; it was so painful and wrong, but…. It felt so, _so good_. Without warning, Yusei pivoted his hips, and Kiryu actually stopped biting him long enough to cry out. It was nice to know that Yusei wasn't the only one going crazy for it. "Kiryu, I'm sorry…."  
Though his panting, Kiryu kissed him. "Yusei…"  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry." He chanted, and he cried out as he climaxed. Kiryu kept going, pumping his hips a few more times until he came. His concentration broke, and his skin paled. He squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them, Yusei was staring at him. "Kiryu…"  
Grabbing him around the waist harshly, he hissed. "You're never, ever allowed to try and leave me again."  
Yusei started to cry. "It hurt, Kiryu. I'm hurting."  
"I know it did. I'm sorry. It'll feel better as we go, I promise." He snuggled against him. "If you're good to me, and you love me, I promise you you'll only ever feel good."  
_Yusei has been broken_.  
It was a rather dubious promise, but Yusei couldn't help but believe him. For a week, they did things like that. Kiryu was turn back into what he used to be, and he and Yusei would make love. Afterwards, he'd turn back, expecting Yusei to cringe away, afraid, but he did not. After a while, he stopped having to change his appearance. A few weeks was all it took, and Yusei was utterly and madly in love. Even before all of that, he'd been becoming addicted to the things Kiryu did to him. No one said his name like that. No one touched him like that. No one looked at him like that, like he was something sexy and important. No one loved him the way Kiryu did. Kiryu held him close, and kissed and bit him, drawing out his moans. Kiryu knew all the sensitive places on his body. He pulled Yusei into kisses and muttered things to him. It was wonderful. Yusei began to wonder why he ever bothered doing anything else than being in love. He didn't like it when Kiryu left the house, and he had to wander around alone. (Yusei had never bothered to try and escape again, so he never tried the windows. He probably could have gotten out.) Whenever he left, he asked Yusei to lock the door and never let anyone in but him. So he never did, not the anyone ever knocked.  
One day, Kiryu decided to try and test his devotion. He unlocked the door and gestured to it. "Go." He handed Yusei some clothes.  
Yusei stared at him. "What?"  
"Don't you miss Crow and Jack? Go." He sat on the bottom step, looking at Yusei with his head cocked to the side.  
He looked down at the clothes and then back up at Kiryu. "They'll wonder where I've been."  
"Tell them the truth."  
"But then they'll come to find you! They'd probably try to kill you!"  
"I'll run away."  
"But then how will _I _find you?"  
"I guess you won't."  
Yusei looked horrified. "Why would you say such a thing!"  
He rested his head on his hands. "I love you, Yusei. I want you to be happy. If you want to be with your friends, go be with them. I won't stop you."  
Throwing the clothes to the side, Yusei sat down next to him on the stairs. "I'd be too much hassle to explain. I'd rather stay here with you." He nuzzled Kiryu's shoulder, and he grinned. "I'm yours after all."  
Nodding, Kiryu agreed. "Mine forever."  
Yusei took his hand and squeezed.  
Things were not always so smooth, though. Yusei was right; Kiryu didn't sleep. He sort of dozed, though, as staying up for nights and nights on end would have driven him more insane. So, technically, he actually did sleep. Occasionally, he had nightmares. They were horrid. He screamed and thrashed, crying out in his not-quite-a-sleep.  
Once, Yusei tried to wake him. Straight away, Kiryu's hands were around his neck. Kiryu chocked him until he thought he was going to black out, and then he was released. "K-Kiryu, why-!"  
Kiryu just glared at him, before his gaze softened. "I'm sorry, Yusei. I didn't mean to…"  
Despite everything, Yusei wrapped his arms around him. Part of him would always be there to comfort Kiryu. A lot of the time, Kiryu had no reason for the things he did; He just did them, and Yusei forgave him for them.  
-And of course, there was the sex. Kiryu needed to be satisfied, quite a lot. Luckily, they had a lot of free time on their hands. They did it everywhere; The bed, the shower, even the kitchen… The things they did together made Yusei blush at the thought of them, but Kiryu spoke quite highly of their escapades, complimenting Yusei on his 'performance' or going into extreme detail about what exactly had aroused him most and why. Yusei was so surprised at the filth that came out of his mouth sometimes. "I did _that_!"  
"Yeah, remember?"  
"I remember, but the way you describe it… it just makes it sound dirty."  
Kiryu laughed, pulling him onto his lap.

Kiryu was rolling over a lot in his sleep. They were up to about their fifth week, and Yusei had grown to love the bed, and love the man he slept with in it. "Kiryu, are you okay?"  
He moaned, laying on his back, wrapping his arms across his chest. "I've… kinda got a sick feeling."  
Yusei cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. He had no idea how Kiryu kept himself alive without food or water, so he didn't really know if he could get sick. "Where?" He asked, slipping a hand under his shirt. "Is it your tummy, or your chest?" He moved his hand up, and Kiryu had to laugh at his choice of words.  
"My…. _Tummy_." He grinned, moving Yusei's hand back down to his stomach, just letting it rest there, warm and comforting against his cold, cold skin.  
Yusei looked worried, of course. "Do you feel sick anywhere else?"  
He shook his head. "I don't feel _sick_, I've just got… this sort of ominous feeling, you know? Like something bad is going to happen."  
More worry. "If _you _think something is bad, it must be…. Pretty bad." Yusei faltered.  
Deciding to brush it off, Kiryu grabbed his hand. "Put some clothes on, would you? It's getting too cold to run around in your underwear. It's nearly Autumn."  
After staring intently at him for a few moments, Yusei did as he was told. The _real_ reason, of course, was that if Yusei had to run, he wouldn't be running through B.A.D part of Satellite in his underwear. –And, of course, it _was _actually cold.  
It had been _weeks _since Yusei was fully dressed. The clothes he was wearing just seemed to weigh him down. Kiryu slipped a hand into his shirt, as he had done only moments before. They simply lay together for a while. It was nice; to watch the rise and fall of Yusei's chest. Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and Kiryu sat up. "Well, that's explains it."  
Someone walked up the stairs, grinning. He wasn't a Dark Signer, like Kiryu. He looked more like one of Roman's shadow drones. "Heya, Kiryu. Misty told me I might find you here. Your door was locked, but don't worry, I fixed it." He froze when he saw Yusei, before taking another few steps forward, roughly grabbing his face. "Well, well. He's a pretty one. _This _is the reason you've been cooped up here for so long?"  
Yusei stumbled backwards away from him. Kiryu placed a hand on his shoulder, narrowing his eyes. "This is Yusei, he's my lover. What do you want, drone? Doesn't Goodwin want you to lick his shoes clean or something?"  
He raised an eyebrow. "Yusei, huh? As in Yusei Fudo, the guy we're ultimately meant to be killing?"  
Yusei felt a spike of fear. Kiryu's grip on his shoulder tightened. "He's harmless."  
"So? Killing is _fun_. But I suppose he's your _lover_, so that's an exception, isn't it. Does Goodwin know about this?"  
Kiryu narrowed his eyes. "He knows we're here."  
"Does he know who you're here with?"  
"Gee, guess I neglected to mention a name. Oh well, no harm done."  
Slowly shaking his head, he took a few more steps forward. Subconsciously, Yusei moved back with every step he moved forward, and he felt the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. "I'll make a deal with you. I won't tell- but I wanna have some fun with him, too. Just an hour or so. Don't look so panicked, Yusie. I'll rock your world." He winked, and Yusei felt the need to _vomit _arise in his chest.  
Kiryu glared. "No deal."  
"Oh, come on. It's either I have sex with him, or he dies." He said bluntly.  
"You mean either you _rape _him, or he dies."

He smiled at Yusei, who cringed away. "You wouldn't make me have to rape you, would you?"  
Yusei hid behind Kiryu. "Um…"  
His smile was revolting. "Maybe I will have to, then. Oh well. No worse than what _you've _done, probably." He shrugged.  
Kiryu growled, deep in his throat. "Yusei, would you wait downstairs please? I have to have a _word _with this _mouthy _shadow drone."  
Nodding quietly, Yusei did as he was told. He could hear quiet-yet-raised voices coming from upstairs. The front door was hanging off its hinges, and outside looked cold and uninviting outside. He wished he was still in bed, snuggled against Kiryu. He had no idea what he was supposed to do… he wanted to cry. He decided that as long as he and Kiryu weren't separated, he'd be happy. He'd do anything to stay that way. Even sleep with the nasty shadow drone-  
There was a muffled noise, and Kiryu tripped down the stairs. He took Yusei's face in his hands and kissed him. "Listen to me very carefully." He said quickly, keeping himself close. "You love me, don't you? And You'll do anything I ask?"  
He nodded. "I do. I will."  
Kiryu smiled weakly at him. "Good. Now, run. I'm not asking you, Yusei. I'm telling you. The dark signers aren't like people we've faced before. They don't want a duel. They'd sooner kill you or sacrifice you to the gods than duel _you,_ of all people."  
Yusei's eyes widened. "Kiryu, what-! What do you mean, _me_?"  
"There isn't much time, Yusei, so listen. The others are on to us. Listen! Run, and don't stop running. Don't stop for anyone, until you're somewhere safe. Please. Do it for me. Don't come back to find me. I'll come find you. I promise I'll try. I love you, okay? A lot."  
With horror, Yusei realized that Kiryu was crying. "You _will _come find me, won't you?"  
There was a groan from upstairs. "I'll _try_. Now go!"  
"Kiryu-"  
"Go!"  
So Yusei ran. He was glad he'd dressed, so obviously that had been Kiryu's plan all along. His feet were bare, and he ran until they bled. He kept running. The pain was little, all things considered. He started to cry. The wind stun his eyes and he started to cry, chanting Kiryu's name to himself quietly.  
Kiryu was going to be in trouble, wasn't he? He might even die-! Yusei stopped, right in the middle of an old road. Satellite was empty. It was too cold, even for the most desperate of people to leave their shelters. So he stood, alone, in the middle of an old, abandoned road, and cried.  
He wanted to go back, to make sure Kiryu was okay. But Kiryu had told him not to. No one was following him; He'd ran until he was safe. Now what?  
He laid down, in the middle of the road, and cried. Hoping that sometime during the night, a vehicle would miraculously come down the road and kill him.  
'_I'll try.'_

I think I actually made myself a little sad with this one. D: Like I said, I couldn't help but feel that it was a little bit rushed. There was a long time skip there, and usually I hate those, but this is turning out to be longer than I expected.  
Do you agree? Disagree? Want to add a constructive criticism? Or perhaps just tell me how great I am? (That was a joke. Ha ha.) Reviews Feed A Starving Authors Ego.


	4. Time Of Your Life

Sorry this took so long; I've been , this is the shortest chapter yet! To make it up to you, there's some smut. Please enjoy.

Yusei sat bolt upright, swearing profusely. On either side of him, both Jack and Crow stirred, as though they were going to wake up, but decided against had been six weeks, and Yusei still dreamt about that night. Six weeks since he'd been abandoned by the man he loved, and six weeks since someone had found him in the middle of the road, recognized him as Martha's son, and taken him to her house.  
He didn't like to be alone anymore, so he'd taken to sleep in Jack's bed; funnily enough, Crow had started doing the same thing a few days after Yusei had 'died'. It was about time he and Jack got together, in Yusei's opinion. For six weeks, Yusei had busied himself in his work, so rarely seen out of his workshop that Jack and Crow could scarcely believe he was actually back. Only at night, when they all returned to bed and became a tangle of warmth and limbs did it finally hit them- Yes, Yusei _was _alive.  
Crow had cried when Yusei came back on the first night, asked if he could sleep with them. Crow had held him and cried, and Yusei would never forgive himself for that.  
Jack had punched him, but that was just his way of coping, so he really couldn't be angry at him for that.  
Six weeks since he ran away, and only five since he beat Kiryu in their final duel, held him and cried before he turned to dust. How unfair, he thought to himself, now he was alone. He'd be alone for the rest of his life, because he'd never find someone he loved as much as Kiryu. He couldn't hate him, despite everything. He kept trying to tell himself that Kiryu had kidnapped him, raped him, manipulated him. He tried to make himself hate Kiryu, at least then he wouldn't be so unhappy. –But he couldn't.  
With a small moan, Yusei laid back down and went back to sleep.  
No one's really happy anyway. It's not human.

The cold wind stung his face, sharp like a bullet, but Yusei couldn't bring himself to care. He'd received a letter- something that had never seemed to matter before, but this letter was so precious and dear to him now, and he wanted to find the person who wrote it and thank them for finding Kiryu for him.  
He couldn't help but smile to himself as he rode, despite the cold wind that tugged at his clothes, pieced through them. Kiryu was alive, and he was going to find Kiryu, and Kiryu was going to come back with him and they were going to be happy again. After so long, Yusei was going to be happy.  
His whole body tingled with anticipation.  
Upon arriving at 'Crash Town', someone ran up to him, introduced herself as '_Barb_' and started talking quickly.  
He was emotionless. It was strange, but it almost made sense. Kiryu was devoid of emotion, but Yusei was completely bursting with emotion. He wanted to run up and hug Kiryu right then and there. –But Kiryu as busy. Duelling. Yusei had waited so, so long. But he could wait a few more minutes. So, he waited, and he watched. Kiryu duelled with the same skill as always, and Yusei couldn't help but admire him. Admire his skill, and his thin, lithe body and sharp features. He ached with want. –But something was wrong. His beautiful face was perfect, as always. But he was… sad. He looked sad.  
Yusei wasn't worried though. After the duel, Yusei would embrace him, and kiss away his problems. …And then they'd find a room; a quiet secluded place to talk, and so, so much more. Swallowing thickly, Yusei realized he was getting ahead of himself. Kiryu hadn't even spoken to him yet.  
Kiryu won the duel, or course. Yusei wasn't surprised. –But who was he with? "K-Kiryu-!"  
For a second, Yusei thought that Kiryu glanced up at him. But he couldn't have, because if Kiryu had seen or heard him, he wouldn't have walked away.  
Except he did walk away. Barbara placed a hand on his shoulder. "He came here to die."  
Yusei felt the excitement that had been building in him dissipate.  
Barbara spoke to him, but he heard few words. He stared after Kiryu's disappearing D-wheel. "I have to…. Have him back."  
She launched into another explanation about something, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to have Kiryu back.

With a yell, Kiryu glared at him as Yusei roughly pinned him to the side of a building. "Kiryu-"  
"Go away, Yusei!"  
"I just saved your life, you idiot! After everything we've been through-"  
"I never asked you to!"  
"Well now we're even!"  
Panting heavily, Kiryu stared at him. "I don't want you anymore, Yusei. You were an object of my lust, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you through all of that, I really am. But I never loved you. Please, please just leave. I have to start amending for the things I've done."  
Yusei growled. "You're lying."  
Kiryu struggled against his hold. "No, I'm not!"  
With a small, and somewhat hysterical laugh, Yusei leaned in close, until his lips were close to Kiryu's neck. "You're a freaking terrible liar. You loved me, I know you did. –And even if you don't now, I can always make you love me."  
Such words were never meant to come out of Yusei's mouth, he was too kind, too innocent. He kissed Kiryu's neck once, before pulling back and flashing him a smile. Kiryu's skin paled, and he noticed something glinting around Yusei's neck. Swallowing thickly, he pulled out of Yusei's grip to finger the silver collar he wore. Yusei moaned, pushing himself closer and forcing his lips onto Kiryu's. Surprised, the bluenette nearly clenched his teeth on the smaller boys tongue, but Yusei ignored him, determined to stay latched onto Kiryu.  
Suddenly, Kiryu surged forward, putting more pressure on Yusei's lips. Why he was suddenly playing along, Yusei had no idea, but he was glad. Harshly, he felt hands fist in his hair, and Kiryu pulled him away, and Yusei cried out in pain and pleasure. Kiryu's tongue danced around his ear as he held him close. "I'll make you see. –Suck me off. _Now_!"  
Hurriedly, Yusei dropped to his knees, desperate to follow his commands. His undid Kiryu's jeans, and his lips moulded around his shaft perfectly.  
Kiryu moaned, throwing his head back, and Yusei's tongue traced up Kiryu's dick before he took him in his mouth once again.  
It had been so, so long, for both of them, since that kind of pleasure had been experienced. Yusei seemed determined, if not frantic, to show Kiryu the ultimate pleasure.  
Kiryu's fingers were once again tangled in his hair, forcing him to take more. Yusei couldn't bring himself to care.  
He took Kiryu in as much as he could, once hand caressing his balls, the other pumping at the base where he couldn't quite reach. Kiryu, having denied himself for so long, hissed through his teeth. "I'm going to come. Swallow everything." He commanded.  
So Yusei did, and he drew back, panting slightly. "Where should we go?"  
"There's an empty house, just up here."

Yanking harshly at Yusei's collar, Kiryu pushed him onto the bed, a small cloud of dust flying up to meet him, filling his lungs, but he ignored it. It was only a matter of seconds before Yusei was completely naked, aside from the collar, and looking up at him seductively. With a growl, Kiryu scraped his teeth across the shell of his ear, running his fingers across Yusei's bottom lip. "Suck." He commanded once again, and Yusei hurriedly did as he was told.  
There was no foreplay, and very little preparation; Kiryu forced his fingers into Yusei, who was tight from weeks of neglect and loneliness. He moaned as Yusei tightened around him, and Yusei was willing to ignore the pain as long of Kiryu was happy; he thrust his fingers rhythmically, sliding them deeper with every push. Wiggled a third one in and tried to stimulate Yusei's prostate. Yes, now he could ignore the pain. Yusei threw his head back against the pillows, lifting his waist to meet Kiryu's fingers, when suddenly, Kiryu deemed him ready and pulled out, fumbling with his belt buckle. "I can't think of any way to be creative with that collar right now, sorry Yusei. –But keep it on and come and see me later, yeah?"  
He thrust inside Yusei with one push, and Yusei had to cry out because _damn that hurts_. Kiryu was being sloppier than usual, even when he was a dark signer he always used lube.  
Yusei cried out anyway- it didn't matter. Kiryu was back, and he'd basically promised Yusei they'd be together again, hadn't he? He wrapped his arms around Kiryu's neck, pulling him close. "I love you." He simpered.  
"Yeah, whatever." Kiryu grunted, slowly drawing himself out to thrust back in again.  
A jolt of panic shot through Yusei. "Kiryu-"  
But Kiryu kissed him, mostly just to shut him up, and starting thrusting at a steady pace. Yusei whimpered, pulling Kiryu's closer, and Kiryu's hands found their way to Yusei's lower back, pulling him forcefully closer to his dominant thrusts. Yusei moaned every few seconds, it was pretty hard to ignore the breathy little noises that he was making, especially when he moaned Kiryu's name like that. The only other noises were the occasional creak of the bed, and the sound of skin on skin. Kiryu slowed his pace, stopping momentarily to breathe, and Yusei yelped as he suddenly felt himself shoved, so the he was face down on the bed. Without warning, Kiryu re-entered his lover from behind, wasting no time returning to what he'd been doing. –Although Yusei didn't mind, something felt a little off. It was odd for Kiryu to treat him so distantly, he'd always loved to watch Yusei's face contort with pleasure when he came. Regardless, he could feel the need to orgasm tugging at his core, and he knew that Kiryu was much the same.  
"K-Kiryu!"  
His needy cries sped things along nicely, and Kiryu's grip on his hips tightened to an almost painful point as he emptied himself inside Yusei with one final jerk of his hips.  
Yusei panted and collapsed completely on the bed, expecting Kiryu to collapse next to him; he was fairly surprised when Kiryu pulled away, doing up his pants and reaching for his shirt.  
"Where are you going?"  
Kiryu ignored him for a moment, pulling his shirt over his head. "I have to go check on Nico and West."  
Still naked, Yusei propped himself up on his elbow. "That's it? You're not even going to lay with me? I don't even get a kiss?" With a small shrug, Kiryu knelled over, pressing his lips to Yusei's and forcing his lips apart with his tongue. It was wild and passionate, but not at all what Yusei had in mind; Kiryu knew this too. "We're not getting back together, are we?"  
"No." Kiryu admitted. "Don't want to. Sorry. –But if you ever want to screw around again, you know where to find me."  
And with that, Kiryu left Yusei alone, naked on the bed.

I'm really bad for leaving cliff-hangers, aren't I? I'm so sorry.


	5. Oh Love

"Here, let me help!"  
Kiryu paused outside the door; Nico and West were inside with someone, although from the sound of it, he had nothing to worry about. They was the gentle sound of plates clinking, and he could smell something wonderful happening on the stove. Perhaps Barb had come over to cook them a meal? Lord knew that they needed it. She was a much better cook than he was, although she insisted that she still wasn't _that _good. He was surprised, however, to hear a male voice, and one he recognised instantly. "No, really, it's fine. Just take a seat." Yusei, of course. With a small inward shrug, Kiryu pushed on the door. Maybe he'd get dinner and a lay tonight. Who knew? Yusei and the two children glanced up at the noise of the door opening, and all three of them smiled at the sight of Kiryu standing there. "Kiryu! You're home!"  
"Yusei Fudo said he was a friend of yours. I hope you don't mind, we let him in."  
With a small, silent nod, he ruffled West's hair and smiled at Nico, who was helping to set the table. West wasn't really helping, he was jumping around excitedly, getting under everyone's feet, although that was nothing new, really. "Guess what! Yusei's making stew!" Yusei offered him a plate of food and a place at the table, like he needed an invitation in his own home. He accepted gratefully anyway, because good food and company were something he'd missed, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. He wasn't useless, but he still wasn't a very good cook. He was certain the children were sick of suck basic foods, so Yusei's interference was sort of a blessing.  
"Is there a spare bed here for me tonight?" He asked. "The hotel here overprices horribly."  
Kiryu nodded again. "I'm sure we can find you a place _somewhere_." He put great enthuses on the word, so there'd be no confusion about exactly _where _Kiryu wanted him to sleep_. _Not that they'd get much sleeping done. Undoubtedly, Yusei had some kind of plan. There was no way he'd allow himself to become Kiryu's fuck buddy. –But Kiryu was making it very clear that that was how he intended it to stay. Yusei looked at him for a while before he spoke again. "I might just take you up on that offer."  
With a small smirk, Kiryu raised the spoon to his lips. "Of course you will."  
Yusei struck up conversation with Nico about her schooling, West about duelling, and then Kiryu about the repairs he'd be willing to help out with around town. He told him about how Jack and Crow had been getting really sappy and showing open affection, something neither of them seemed like the type of person to do. Yusei skilfully left blanks in the story, which Kiryu gathered meant that they'd been fucking, but Yusei didn't want to say it in front of the kids.  
He sat through the rest of dinner with a restless sort of impatience. More than anything, he was horny, and Yusei's body was like the ultimate pleasure. Despite the fact that he no longer 'loved' Yusei as he once claimed he did, there was no denying that he had the body of an Adonis. He hoped that one day soon, Yusei would abandon those prissy idea's about _love _and enter a 'casual' relationship with him. After dinner, both Nico and West seemed to taunt him; although they were usually both manageable at bed time, being in the presence of company excited them, and they begged Yusei to stay up and tell them story after story. Yusei laughed and agreed, naturally, because he was a good person like that sometimes. Kiryu kind of got the impression that Yusei actually _was _taunting him, to punish him for being a jerk.  
Dammit.

Kiryu rolled over when he felt the mattress shift; Yusei's weight, although heavier than his own, still wasn't very much, and his thin body easily fit next to Kiryu's on the bed. He had a sort of spicy smell about him, obviously something from the kitchen that he'd gotten on his hands or spilled on himself. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Kiryu."  
"No matter. C'mon, let's fuck."  
Yusei ignored him, lying next to him on the bed, pulling himself close. Neither of them needed a blanket. "I know what I did wrong."  
With a sigh, Kiryu pushed him away. "Yusei, I made it very clear that I'm only interested in your body; that's all I was ever interested in. I'm sorry, but you were an object of my lust. If you're still interested in having sex, stay and we will, if not, I think you should leave. You're bugging me."  
Once again, Yusei made no move to indicate that he'd heard him. "I made a mistake a few days ago, but I know what I did wrong. I offered you my body; I tried to get you to love my body, and look what happened. My body wasn't what you wanted most, was it?"  
Kiryu sat up, flicking on the light. "Aren't you listening? Your body was the _only _thing I wanted!"  
"No, it wasn't. You said that on the first night we had together. You wanted me to love you." He gripped Kiryu's wrist. "You wanted my heart, Kiryu. Not my body. I'll give them both to you. We can either make love, right now, or we can have sex. Admit that you still love me, and I'll stay. We can be together again. I'll let you fuck me tied down for all I care.  
"But…" he continued. "…keep up this game, and I'll leave afterward, and never come back. You once said you died for me, Kiryu. How would it feel knowing the person you died for was living without you, or with another person? I bet Aki would have me."  
Kiryu hesitated, trying to hide under his bangs. "I've done terrible things, Yusei. I can't let you forgive me until I forgive myself. I kidnapped you. I raped you. I manipulated you until you became obsessed with me, like I was with you. I killed people. Does that sound like a good person to you?"  
"I'm not mad at you for those things-"  
"I was a Dark Signer!"  
"-And I still love you! Doesn't that say something about my love for you? I still love you even after all that!" He squeezed Kiryu's shoulders tightly, voice edged with desperation. His nails left crescent-shaped scars lightly on his skin, squeezing so hard he was close to drawing blood. "Please, Kiryu…"  
Without a word, Kiryu got off the bed and went to the cupboard, then one of his drawers. He sat on the bed next to Yusei, and with a little effort, tore an old shirt into strips. He pulled Yusei's shirt off. "Raise your arms." He ordered, before binding Yusei's arms to the bed head. Yusei's bit his tongue and said nothing. He'd missed Kiryu. Maybe this would have to be enough. Kiryu kissed him, lips meeting and parting slowly, not at all like the rough, passionate kiss he was expecting. He felt light pressure being applied to his crotch as Kiryu's other hand traced light patterns on his bare chest. He undid is belt and pulled his pants and underwear off. Yusei panted, cheeks flushing. Kiryu stood over him, eyes trailing down is body, but his face was impassive. It was impossible to tell when he was thinking. Out of nowhere, he leaned over and kissed him, brushing his hair out of his face. "Kiryu…?"  
Despite the outside heat, without clothes the room seemed colder, and Kiryu slid off his shirt and kissed Yusei again. He used this mostly as an distraction to lubricated his fingers and slip one inside of his lover. Yusei cried out, but Kiryu just ran his tongue over his lower lip. He was trying to keep him quiet, he didn't need a scarred Nico or West asking about the birds and the bees before it was their time. Two of his fingers finally entered Yusei, who tightened ecstatically. Yusei moaned as he began to stretch and delve deep into his body, re-exploring everything that he had once known and loved. Pleasure hungry, Kiryu twisted his long, pale fingers and thrust against that sensitive spot within the signer, and in response, Yusei jerked against his bonds, giving a muffled moan. Again and again, he attacked that spot, forcefully kissing Yusei and making him breathless.  
Deeming him ready, Kiryu pushed his legs apart more and lubricating himself. He pushed against Yusei's opening, but did not enter. Instead, he kissed Yusei, and it was not rough and demanding, as expected, but gentle. –The gentleness didn't last though, as he pushed into Yusei with one quick stroke.  
There was no helping it- Yusei cried out loudly. Kiryu bought their lips together, and Yusei's whimpers were lost against him. Kiryu set the pace, holding Yusei's hip and thigh securely to keep the rhythm going. He struggled against his bonds, wanting so desperately to embrace Kiryu, to hold him tightly so he could never escape him again, so they would never have to be apart again. He wanted so badly for things to go back to the way things were before, it made his chest ache and his head pound. Kiryu kissed down his chest again as he thrust, attacking his nipple, biting as harshly as he dared, clamping a hand over Yusei's mouth to stop him from crying out.  
With every single thrust, it seemed to go smoother, and caused Yusei less pain and more pleasure. Yusei could feel his wrists loosening in their binds, but by them he was much to fargone to realize that maybe he could slip out of them and finally hold his lover. Everything had gone blank; there was nothing except himself and Kiryu. The steel grip on Yusei's jaw had slackened as well, as Kiryu's mind wandered far from the two children in the other room.  
It was bliss, it was pleasure, so what if they heard? "Y-Yusei…."  
Yusei came, and Kiryu pushed into him once more, and it felt dirty but great as he came inside of him. Yusei finally tugged himself loose of the ties, wrists marked and damp with sweat.  
They laid together for a while, and Kiryu could feel Yusei's gaze boring into him as they laid together in the darkness. He didn't say anything; he honestly didn't know what to say. He couldn't find words, in fact, he didn't think there _were_ words that could describe what he wanted to say. He was waiting for Yusei's fingers to search out his own blindlessly, but he didn't not. He could hear the others shallow breathing, but it sounded pained and shallow.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
Kiryu knew that if he reached out and cupped his lovers face, it would be wet with tears. It didn't want to find out whether or not this was true, so he feigned ignorance and said nothing. ….The silence was driving him crazy, and he knew it was driving Yusei crazy too. He also knew that Yusei was impatiently waiting for his answer. Did Yusei expect to be sent away, or did he know what was coming? Kiryu rolled away from Yusei, laying on his side and facing away. He felt the smaller boy curl up into a little ball, alone on his side of the bed. Alone, used in a serious sense, as he could feel the loneliness radiating off him in waves. Kiryu reached blindly behind him, without actually turning over, gripped Yusei's wrist and pulled his arm over himself, and Yusei seemed to understand and wrapped his arms tightly around him, drawing them close together. Kiryu could feel Yusei's breath on the back of his neck, feel the light press of his lips.  
He could feel Yusei's smile against his skin, happy with unspoken his answer. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Don't ever leave me again."  
Kiryu laughed. "Don't worry, Yusei. I won't."

_Oh love, oh Love_

_ Won't your rain on me tonight_

_ Oh ride, free ride_

_ Won't you take me close to you…_

* * *

Finished!  
The small extract of song above is _Oh Love _from Green Day's new album _Uno! _Apparently it's 'Make Hippywhippy broke year' this year, because Green Day is releasing three new albums and I can't boast about owning every single album unless I buy them as well. Anyway, thank you all for reading. I'll share a secret with you; _I'm going to write one more chapter, entirely of smut_, to thank you all for sticking with this story with me! –And I promise that it will be much better written smut than _this _smut.


End file.
